


Dead men walking

by Leli



Series: Black Wild Swift [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake Character Death, Incest, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Violence, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono un Black, dopotutto. Anche quando non sono un Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Passato

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è una Incest. In questa storia due fratelli faranno sesso. Dato che ho letto commenti un po' inquietanti sull'argomento, ci tango a precisare che far sesso con un proprio consanguineo non è indice di apertura mentale ma solo di un'infanzia disastrata. Ecco perchè scrivo di loro due, ma non riuscirei mai a scrivere... che ne so... una incest per i figli dei Potter per la New Generation: perchè la loro me la immagino come un'infanzia tutt'altro che disastrata. Sirius e Regulus sono un discorso a parte.
> 
> Secondo punto che ci tengo a sottolineare: gli avvertimenti non li metto a caso! Quel Violenza non descrittiva nasconde ricordo di autolesionismo pesanti, quindi se siete troppo impressionabili, non superate questa soglia. Un abbraccio e amici come prima, ok?
> 
> Terzo avvertimento, che male non fa: il prossimo cap lo posterò a brevissimo (dato che è già nelle mani della mia Beta^_^)
> 
> Per finire questa storia ha una valanga di Prompt, per questo e per l'altro capitolo: 010. Anni e 006. Ore per la BDT di Fanfic100_ita ; P0rnFest di Fanfic_Italia ; Gigantesca, Fantastiliosa, Eterna Challenge di Shinu Cuorefreddo Gattagrassa
> 
> Detto questo, ringrazio Zephan che mi ha betato la storia e ron84 che mi ha cercato alcuni riferimenti che non ricordavo ^__^ Grazie mille! Davvero.
> 
> BUONA LETTURA 
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________  
> Storia pubblicata tra il 28/01/2010 e il 30/01/2010 su un altro archivio.

Erano anni che non vedevo più mio fratello.  
Anni in cui ho agito da solo, ho vissuto da solo, ho _pianto_ da solo. E al diavolo l'etichetta i Black non piangono. Piangiamo anche noi... sono solo le nostre lacrime ad essere invisibili. Ma non per questo fanno meno male.

Ho pianto la morte di mio padre. So di esserne stato la causa e me ne vergogno. Non ho avuto il coraggio di far sapere al mondo di esser ancora vivo, quando tutti mi credevano morto. Più per non dover – dovergli? – mostrare i segni sul mio viso che per reale codardia. Non volevo che _lui_ vedesse gli sfregi che mi deturpano. Gli Inferi non sono mai stati esseri socievoli e io... per il mio aspetto attuale posso dire orgogliosamente di averci messo del mio.  
I primi due anni mi sono serviti a uscire dal tunnel dell'autolesionismo in cui ero caduto a causa del veleno che ho dovuto bere per ottenere l'Horcrux del Dark Lord.  
Quando il figlio dei Potter sopravvisse all'attacco, respingendo al mittente la sua maledizione, ho creduto, davvero, che fosse finalmente finita.  
Ma il marchio nero sbiadiva ma non spariva... mai completamente almeno. Come un monito perenne, giudice implacabile degli errori passati.  
Questo fatto mi fece riflettere.

Non subito ovviamente.

Quei deficienti del Ministero, e quegli ancora più idioti dei cosiddetti amici di mio fratello, hanno pensato bene di metter Sirius in galera, senza tentare nemmeno di farsi dare delle spiegazioni. E nella stupidità tutta Gryffindor di quel testone, probabilmente lui s'è sentito anche di meritarselo quel carcere.   
Diciamo che questo non ha di molto giovato al mio fragile e appena ritrovato equilibrio psichico. Il terrore che, come traditore dei vincitori, potesse ricevere un trattamento più duro, mi stava facendo nuovamente crollare in un baratro dentro cui ancora penzolavo, aggrappato con le unghie alla superficie liscia delle sue pareti. Dovevo accertarmi che in cella non gli facessero del male.

Quindi mi sono infiltrato tra di loro. Tra i vincitori. Tra i giusti e i retti.  
L'abilità mutaforma non è evidentemente presente solo nella piccola Ninphadora: gli incantesimi di metamorfosi e quelli di mascheramento mi sono sempre riusciti splendidamente bene... anche quelli più difficili.   
Ovviamente anche a mio fratello venivano splendidamente, forse anche meglio che a me. Gli piaceva vantarsi delle sue abilità... e dimostrare che tutto ciò che facevo io era fatto male. Un sorriso di rammarico incurva ancor oggi le mie labbra al pensiero. Uno dei motivi per cui sono diventato un Death Eater è che lui lo riteneva completamente sbagliato e aberrante... era un campo in cui non avrei dovuto competere con lui.* Ora mi rendo conto di quanto fosse sbagliata e priva di solide fondamenta quella mia decisione, ma all'epoca mi sembrava la sola scelta possibile.

Sfruttai ogni mia dote, presunta o reale, e mi feci assumere come Medimago, passando gli anni successivi fingendomi chi non ero e cercando di proteggere Sirius da Azkaban. Lui non si è mai accorto di me.

Sono un ottimo attore quando serve.  
In cinque anni sono riuscito a far... dimenticare Sirius alle guardie carcerarie. Certo, questo implicava lunghissimi turni in isolamento e un po' di esperimenti gratuiti sul suo corpo usato come cavia umana... ma in confronto a quello che si perpetrava sui detenuti rei confessi di simili crimini, direi che gli è andata di lusso. Basta ad oggi confrontare come ne è uscita Bella: non che prima avesse tutte le rotelle a posto, tutt'altro. Ma, decisamente, aveva diversi sdoppiamenti di personalità, tick e psicopatie in meno.  
Dopodiché venni trasferito d'ufficio: nessun Medimago resta per più di cinque anni ad Azkaban, ma tutti i successori si attengono scrupolosamente alle direttive ricevute al passaggio di consegne. Inoltre, ho scelto personalmente il mio successore e sono riuscito a scegliere anche quello dopo, tanto per esser ancor più sicuri.

Sono un Black, dopotutto. Anche quando _non_ sono un Black.

E decisi che, come Medimago, dovessi smettere di esercitare in ospedali pubblici, scegliendomi come pazienti di facciata solo un paio di maghi facoltosi e ipocondriaci che non avevano nulla che non fosse curabile con pozioni generiche e panacee. E avevo molto più tempo per me. Tempo che non potevo che usare per pensare, per cercare di affrontare i miei demoni, quelli che ancora non mi facevano dormire, quelli che turbavano le mie giornate e rendevano un inferno le nottate.   
Soprattutto potevo affrontare il problema Dark Lord.

Credo che tutti i Death Eaters con un potenziale magico elevato se ne fossero accorti: Lui era ancora vivo. Il che, dal mio punto di vista, poteva significare solo due cose: Kreacher aveva fallito; il pazzo aveva più di uno di quegli artefatti in giro per il mondo.  
Credo che quello sia stato il giorno in cui la casa in cui abitavo subì la più grande e devastante opera di riammodernamento coatto.  
Non potevo rientrare a Casa Black perché, se chiunque mi avesse visto, sarebbe stato un dramma. Non potevo contattare Kreacher perché... beh probabilmente gli sarebbe venuto un infarto, nel migliore dei casi. Nel peggiore... beh, Narcissa è la legittima erede di quella Casa, dato che io sono ufficialmente morto, Bella e Sirius erano ad Azkaban e Andromeda è stata diseredata. E Narcissa ha sposato Lucius. E non nutro molta fiducia nella possibilità di... redenzione da parte di Lord Malfoy. Anche se, come ogni Purosangue Slytherin Death Eaters che si rispetti, suppongo abbia coltivato la convinzione di potersi sbarazzare del Dark Lord una volta che questi fosse riuscito a conquistare il potere sul Mondo Magico per epurarlo dai Mudbloods.  
Poveri sciocchi siamo stati.

Dovevo assolutamente recuperare dei libri sugli Horcrux, ricerca minimamente facile data la messa al bando del 1653 di tutto ciò che comportava un trasferimento di anima. Motivo per cui la creazione di un Horcrux non è nell'indice delle Maledizioni Senza Perdono. La messa al bando prevede una pena capitale per chi l'utilizza e una reclusione a vita per chi ne diffonde la conoscenza. Ovviamente non sono libri che si trovano in una biblioteca pubblica, né nella biblioteca di una scuola, oltre che come citazioni in vecchi libri polverosi negli scaffali dell'archivio storico.  
Dove, molto probabilmente, sia il Dark Lord che il sottoscritto hanno trovato la prima prova dell'esistenza i simili oggetti.

La ricerca fu particolarmente difficile. Non che col _mio_ viso non avessi già tutto l'ascendente necessario per far sciogliere anche le lingue più restie, solo sembrava che tutti i libri e i documenti sull'argomento fossero svaniti.  
Dopo quasi due-anni-due di ricerche stavo per gettare la spugna: avevo cercato ovunque, in Inghilterra ero persino tornato in alcuni rifugi del Dark Lord per tentare la Fortuna. Ma oltre ai mucchi di polvere e a pozioni in decomposizione, la Dea Bendata non mi aveva lasciato altro.  
Eppure mi bastò scivolare oltre la Manica e raggiungere l'assolata Spagna per trovare il primo sostanzioso indizio.  
Un codice miniato, probabilmente datato 1000-1100, che trattava approfonditamente l'argomento.  
Lo presi senza quasi pensarci, Obliviai il mercante e continuai la mia ricerca bibliografica includendo anche manuali di decodifica dei codici miniati dell'Alto Medio Evo.  
Attualmente la mia biblioteca fa invidia a più di un ricercatore che, durante la traduzione, ho dovuto contattare. Sotto mentite spoglie, ovviamente.

Alcuni maghi ritengono il Medimago e il Miniaturista una sorta di Holmes e Watson moderni. Chissà che faccia farebbero nello scoprire che sono lo stesso morto vivente.

Alla fine della traduzione, sapevo più cose di quante mi avrebbe fatto piacere conoscere e, da quello che avevo scoperto, Kreacher non sarebbe mai stato in grado di distruggere il Medaglione di Slytherin.  
La mia tappezzeria non fu particolarmente felice per la scoperta.  
Quel giovedì ho anche capito che la mia psiche non s'era ancora rinsaldata e che avrei dovuto essere più accorto o prima o poi avrei finito il mio conto in banca a forza di ristrutturare casa.

No, non il conto dei Black. Quello, alla mia morte, è passato nelle mani di Sirius.  
Ovviamente _potrei_ andare a riscuotere lì ma, nella malaugurata ipotesi che le Squadre Speciali del Ministero si abbassassero a tentare di fare dei controlli, sarebbe difficile giustificare prelievi sul conto di un morto o, nella migliore delle ipotesi, di un prigioniero di Azkaban.  
Sono il Medimago personale di facoltosi ipocondriaci, i soldi li prendo a loro.  
No, la mia coscienza non protesta minimamente per questo salasso mensile in quelle tasche fin troppo piene. E non perché quei soldi finanziano le mie ricerche per sconfiggere il Dark Lord e far trionfare il bene sul male, ma semplicemente perché, se con tutti i soldi che hanno e l'istruzione ricevuta, riescono a farsi fottere dal ciarlatano qui presente, si meritano di veder prosciugarsi il loro conto corrente.

Fu nell'estate del 1993 che successero due cose che diedero un'accelerata decisiva ai miei studi.

Una delle tante vecchiette che avevo in cura mi disse che suo nipote gli aveva raccontato che nell'anno appena passato, ad Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley aveva risvegliato il basilisco di Slytherin e che non era stata espulsa perché, a quanto raccontato, era sotto l'influenza di qualcun altro che non era però stato reso noto.  
Questo fece scattare un primo, pesante, campanello d'allarme nelle mia mente. Scoprii che all'inizio di quell'anno scolastico Arthur Weasley e Lucius Malfoy erano venuti alle mani in una libreria di Diagon Alley. Altro fatto strano: i Malfoy non si abbassano a usare le mani contro i propri nemici. Infine, come aveva fatto una Weasley – Gryffindor da quando la Casa fu fondata – a risvegliare un Basilisco senza usare il Perseltongue?   
Il fatto che Harry Potter fosse un Perselmouth non spiegava minimamente l'accaduto.   
A meno che...

Sirius scappò da Azkaban.  
E per la terza volta la mia tappezzeria fu da cambiare.   
Sapevo dove sarebbe andato, anche senza capirne appieno le ragioni. Ma non potevo pedinarlo. Primo perché mi avrebbe ucciso appena mi avesse visto, secondo perché non ero certo sicuro di riconoscerlo, sempre per quella famosa storia dei nostri geni da mutaforma.  
Non potevo raggiungerlo, non potevo aiutarlo, non potevo accertarmi che rimanesse in vita. Non ero nemmeno certo che Azkaban non l'avesse completamente mutato dopo anni di reclusione.  
Le dichiarazioni di Fudge sono dichiarazioni di inettitudine. Primo perché a un sorvegliato speciale non si lascia il giornale, secondo perché Sirius non è un completo deficiente e fino a contare l'avvicendarsi dei suoi Medimaghi ci riesce benissimo e quindi già era a conoscenza del fatto che Harry Potter fosse a Hogwarts.  
Quindi, ciò che l'ha sconvolto non è la presenza di un Potter a Hogwarts ma di qualcun altro. Recuperai il giornale e notai la famiglia Weasley al completo, compresi animaletti domestici.   
Quindi, quella era Ginny Weasley.  
Nell'articolo erano scritti gli anni di ogni membro di quella fin troppo numerosa famiglia. Ron Weasley ha la stessa età di Harry Potter, sicuramente entrambi Gryffindor – almeno _sicuramente_ nella mente di Sirius – e il ragazzo ha un topo senza un dito sulla spalla.  
Credo di non riuscire a capire perché, ma Sirius ce l'ha con il topo.

Temo sia davvero impazzito.

Ci misi quasi un mese a ricominciare le mie elucubrazioni su qualcosa di un po' più importante di “ _cosa sta combinando quell'idiota di mio fratello e perché ha deciso di provare a evadere proprio ora_ ”.  
Inviai al Preside un libro di rituali in cui veniva accennato alla questione Horcrux, segnando la pagina con un segnalibro della libreria da cui l'ho fatto inviare in forma anonima.  
Tutti i libri che arrivano in forma anonima devono passare nello studio del Preside e, non appena l'uomo più vecchio del mondo si è messo in movimento alla ricerca di volumi sull'argomento, io ne sono stato informato.  
Scoprii un'altra cosa interessante, sempre dalla solita dolcissima vecchietta: Lucius Malfoy aveva perso il solo elfo domestico che riuscisse a tener testa a suo figlio.  
Non avevo la minima idea di come inquadrare questo nel resto. Malfoy e Weasley che s'azzuffano in una libreria, Ginny Weasley che risveglia un Basilisco millenario – risvegliatosi l'ultima volta ai tempi in cui il Dark Lord frequentava la scuola – che viene ucciso dal ragazzo dei Potter, i Malfoy perdono un elfo domestico, Sirius evade.

Ora, non per mettere in dubbio le doti de Il-Bambino-Sopravvissuto, ma mi sembra abbastanza chiaro che né lui né la piccola Weasley potessero entrare nella leggendaria Camera Segreta di Salazar Slytherin senza, come minimo, conoscere il Perselmouth. E se Potter aveva quel dono, sicuramente la piccola Weasley – che per prima aveva aperto la Camera – ne era completamente sprovvista. Dato che un ragazzino di dodici anni, sempre non per svilire la Promessa-Di-Salvezza-Del-Mondo-Magico, non sarebbe stato assolutamente in grado di mettere sotto Imperius o di possedere la mente di un'undicenne, mi pare ovvio che qualcun altro le ha fatto aprire la Camera Segreta. E il solo che parlasse quella lingua, dall'ultimo accertamento compiuto, è ridotto a una specie di denso fumo nero che ha bisogno di un corpo per sopravvivere e di una qualche magia potente per poter ricominciare a imperversare su questo bel mondo.  
Possibile?  
Possibile che ci fosse un altro Horcrux?  
Possibile che quel pazzo furioso si fosse smembrato l'anima in più di due parti?  
Possibile che possa esistere qualcuno che non abbia geni Black e che sia altrettanto pazzo?  
Possibile che fosse un Horcrux a tenere la piccola Weasley sotto controllo e che questo provenisse da Lucius Malfoy?

Possibile che alcuni pezzi del puzzle iniziassero a saldarsi?

Tornai nell'assolata Spagna, arrivai fino in Turchia, recuperai tutto ciò che riuscii a trovare sulle pratiche per dividere l'anima e intanto Cedric Diggory moriva assassinato nel Torneo dei Tre-ma-anche-Quattro Maghi.  
Al solito, non per mettere in qualche modo in discussione le capacità de Il-Ragazzo-Sopravvissuto-Per-Cacciarsi-Nei-Guai ma Cedric Diggory è stato scelto come Campione di Hogwarts per un motivo, è arrivato in fondo al Torneo grazie alle sue capacità, aveva 17 anni contro i 14 di Harry Potter... come si spiegano i cervelloni del Ministero la sua morte?  
È stato un incidente.

Ma quale fottutissimo incidente?!

Il rimasuglio di Dark Mark sul mio braccio non formicola certo per una puntura di insetto! Ogni tanto mi sento ancora di appoggiare il Dark Lord: un bello sterminio di massa non sarebbe poi un macigno così pesante per la mia coscienza.  
Incredibilmente la tappezzeria rimase indenne. Evidentemente a questo ero già più che preparato.

Il fatto che il Dark Lord fosse tornato implicava la necessità di una serie di determinati eventi, uno peggiore dell'altro. _Dovevo_ recuperare il Medaglione di Slytherin dalla mia casa momentaneamente divenuta inespugnabile, prima che qualche sciocco di quel patetico Ordine della Fenice si facesse male, _dovevo_ cercare di capire quali e quanti fossero gli Horcrux oltre, ovviamente, a tentare di individuarne la posizione e, infine, _dovevo_ trovare un modo per distruggerli. In tutto questo, se fossi anche riuscito a far arrivare tutte le mie nuove scoperte al vecchio, senza dovermi esporre, sarebbe stato fantastico, soprattutto considerando che il suddetto vecchietto s'era messo anche lui sulle loro tracce; per mia fortuna e per la grandissima fortuna del Mondo Magico tutto.

Ho deciso di prendere come assunto che Lucius Malfoy avesse un Horcrux del Dark Lord e che abbia tentato di disfarsene e contemporaneamente far cader discredito sui Weasley. Sarebbe terribilmente da lui.  
Dubito fortemente però che sapesse di cosa si trattasse.  
Il che implica, però, che esistono come minimo due Horcrux. E il due è un numero che non ha ragion d'essere.  
Tirai fuori tutti i miei libri di Numerologia e cercai il numero perfetto, che entrasse in qualche modo in relazione con l'anima e il potenziamento della stessa o del corpo che dovrebbe contenerla.  
E l'idea che vi fossero sette Horcrux del Dark Lord in giro per il mondo mi fece vomitare quello straccio di anima che m'è rimasto dopo il trattamento nella grotta del Dark Lord, più e più volte.

La mia carissima vecchietta preferita, quando si presentò all'appuntamento quel martedì, mi obbligò a trangugiare un cordiale, senza farsi troppi problemi.   
Ma allora qualcosa dalle sedute che si faceva con me l'ha imparato!   
Ogni tanto mi chiedo se non sia molto più scaltra di quanto non dia a vedere. O forse ha solo bisogno di compagnia ora che suo nipote è a Hogwarts.

Stavo da schifo, ma almeno avevo depennato un punto della mia lista mentale.  
Mi rendo conto di non far altro che far liste e programmi, ma non posso permettermi di fermarmi a pensare. I miei incubi non mi hanno abbandonato, nonostante gli anni, e non posso permettermi di lasciarmi andare, nemmeno ora, col corpo di Sirius tra le mie braccia. Soprattutto non ora.

Che razza di fortuna e di sfiga insieme decidere di venire proprio oggi a svaligiare l'Archivio dell'Ufficio Auror del Ministero della Magia. Di sfiga, perché se avessi deciso di venirci un giorno prima avrei trovato la chiave della camera blindata dei Lestrange alla Gringott. Di fortuna perché se fossi andato ieri, oggi Sirius sarebbe probabilmente morto.

A che mi serva quella chiave è presto detto: se un Horcrux era nelle mani di Lucius Malfoy, perché un altro non sarebbe dovuto essere in quelle di Bellatrix Lestrenge? Dato che entrambi godevano e godono tutt'ora di tutta la fiducia che il Dark Lord ha da offrire, mi sembra la soluzione più sensata.   
E poi l'idea di togliere la chiave di una piccola fortuna dalle mani di Bella mi allettava molto.

 

Ma sto divagando.

 

* * *

 

Dark Lord = Signore Oscuro  
Gryffindor = Grifondoro  
Slytherine = Serpeverde  
Death Eater = Mangiamorte  
Mudbloods = Sangue di fango(scusate il precedente rinco-...), letteralmente. È la versione offensiva di Sanguesporco  
Perseltongue = Serpentese  
Perselmouth = Rettilofono

* Libreamente tratto da Maus - Art Spiegelman - per la [Gigantesca, Fantastiliosa, Eterna Challenge](http://cuorefreddo.livejournal.com/15292.html) di Shinu ^____^


	2. Presente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il secondo e... sì, e ultimo capitolo di questa fic che era nata come OneShot, è sempre bene ricordarlo XD
> 
> Questa storia, come avrete notato, fa parte di una serie: la serie contiene tutte storie che, in qualche modo, si collegano tra di loro. Starà a voi trovare il filo logico che le lega. l'ho preferita rispetto alla Long classica perchè storie di questa serie si vanno a legare a storie di un'analoga serie che ripercorre però più fedelmente gli avvenimento per come li ha descritti la Rowling.
> 
> Bene, ora che vi ho tediato con questo, che dire... GRAZIE! Grazia a chi ha letto, grazie a chi ha commentato, grazie a chi ha messo la fic nei preferiti. So che l'incest non è un tema facie da affrontare, elo è ancora meno da digerire, quindi grazie infinite a tutti voi che passate per di qui a dare un'occhiata^^
> 
> Che dite? Sono stata troppo seria?!  
> ... oddio, sapete che potreste anche aver ragione?!?!
> 
> Ok, Grazie alla mia dolce Beta Zephan che mi sopporta  
> un augurio di un BUON COMPLEANNO a Ifigenia, che ho scoperto dalla guferia compiere gli anni  
> e a voi tutti,
> 
> BUONA LETURA

Ma sto divagando.

La chiave non c'era e i segni di effrazione erano talmente evidenti da sembrare uno sberleffo bello e buono. Se nessuno non se n'era ancora accorto voleva dire che era recentissimo. Seguii l'istinto. L'istinto e le urla.   
Come accidenti sia possibile che un posto importante come il Ministero della Magia sia pressoché vuoto di notte, mi sconvolge e mi disgusta. Oddio, non più di tutto il resto cui ho dovuto assistere in tutti questi anni, ma abbastanza da voler picchiare forte qualcuno di molto alto in grado.   
Il Dipartimento dei Misteri è un labirinto che può esser ammaestrato... basta un po' di polso fermo e quella dannata sala con le porte che girano si ferma esattamente dove si vuole.   
La furia mi ha invaso mentre mi rendevo conto di quale terreno di scontro avessero scelto quegli idioti di buoni e cattivi. No, decisamente il buon senso non è presente in nessuna delle due fazioni.   
La furia venne presto gelata dalla consapevolezza di dove sarebbe finita la parabola di mio fratello durante il combattimento con Bella.   
Ho sentito la mia bacchetta muoversi da sola, quasi senza il bisogno della mia volontà, mentre qualcuno urlava nella stanza.   
E Sirius ora si trova incosciente tra le mie braccia.   
L'ho ripreso appena in tempo.   
Il combattimento che quasi s'è bloccato al mio arrivo, ricomincia più furioso di prima e io riesco a stento a difendere me stesso e Sirius, considerando che la maggior parte degli incantesimi sono diretti verso di noi.   
Verso di me, per essere più precisi.   
Anche se il momento di stallo servito alle due fazioni per tentare di decidere da che parte stessi è stato macabramente divertente.   
Peccato che la mia idea di tenere un profilo basso sia andata a farsi fottere, ormai impossibilitata ad attuarsi. Che sia un male è cosa certa. _Quanto_ sia male non ho al momento fattori per capirlo.

Mi ritrovo con le spalle al muro, il braccio destro ferito dalla spalla al gomito, quello sinistro a sorreggere Sirius che sembra esser divenuto pesante come un macigno nonostante l'incantesimo levitate posto sul mio caro fratellino. Per fortuna, dopo quelle che a me sembrano ore... ma non possono essere che pochi minuti... il bell'addormentato si sveglia e ricomincia a combattere, non degnandomi di una seconda occhiata, confuso dal mio cappuccio tirato a coprire il volto.   
Non ci sarebbe comunque stato tempo per i convenevoli perché, immediatamente, ricomincia la macabra danza del duello.

Quando finalmente il vecchio decide di farsi vivo, seguito da quell'ormai appurato deficiente del Dark Lord, la situazione precipita. E come prima Remus s'è trovato a dover fermare Harry dal gettarsi contro il Velo, ora io mi trovo a dover impedire a quell'impetuoso impiastro patentato di buttarsi a capofitto in una trappola ben orchestrata.   
Almeno devo ricredermi sul Ragazzo-Che-Ho-Finalmente-Capito-Come-Sia-Finora-Sopravvissuto, perché riesce a contrastare il Dark Lord come nessun altro è mai stato in grado di fare.   
Dieci punti a Gryffindor!

Fuori di qui la notte, dopo ore di perseveranza, deve aver finalmente lasciato posto al sole, poiché il Dipartimento si riempie di Auror allarmati dal caos creato dai giochetti di Filibuster che ho disseminato lungo tutto il mio cammino. Si, lo so, sono un genio.   
Come avevo detto, quel _deficiente_ del Dark Lord, che nessuno finora credeva fosse tornato, svetta in tutto il caos di quella stanza, prima di capire l'enorme idiozia commessa e svanire in un eclatante smaterializzazione che mette in funzione tutti i sistemi d'allarme di cui è scarsamente provvisto questo posto, permettendo a molti Death Eater di scappare.   
Lascio Sirius correre da Harry, vedo il ragazzo aggrapparsi alle sue spalle e tento, nel caos che s'è venuto a creare, di svanire.   
Ma figurati se quel segugio di Remus Lupin, il Mannaro, mi premette di allontanarmi!

“Sei ferito!”   
Sagace!   
“Riesci a muovere il braccio?”   
L'ho fatto fino ad ora, per quale arcano motivo ora non dovrei esser in grado di muoverlo?   
“Ti hanno colpito altrove... posso...”   
“No, Lupin. Non c'è nulla che tu possa fare a parte lasciarmi andare.”   
“Nemmeno chiamarti Sirius?”   
Colpito e affondato. Sa o intuisce chi possa essere – il suo olfatto, credo – e questo non è bene.   
“Evita di chiamare chicchessia.” la mia risposta è sgarbata alle mie stesse orecchie, ma sembra che i Gryffindor non facciano mai caso a quanto si possa esser sgarbati con loro “Sono di passaggio.”   
“Ma noi dobbiamo sapere chi sei.” la voce di Sirius alle mie spalle mi incendia i sensi, percorrendomi la spina dorsale in un lunghissimo brivido, bloccandomi il respiro in gola. I secondi si allungano in densi minuti che scandiscono quella che ha tutta l'aria d'essere la mia ultim'ora, e io non posso far altro che abbassare il capo, deglutendo a fatica il cuore che ha deciso di cambiar locazione sfrattando le corde vocali. Volto la testa incappucciata verso di lui, mentre con la coda dell'occhio mi accorgo che Nimphadora si sta avvicinando alla mia sinistra.   
Un accerchiamento, ma bravi!

“Non credevo mi avresti mai posto una simile domanda.”

Non riesco a mordermi per tempo la lingua.   
E infatti Sirius allarga quei suoi occhi di puro argento, le sue labbra, che una volta sola hanno accarezzato la mia pelle, sono atteggiate a una piccola _o_ ricolma di sconcerto, incredulità e stupore. Le sue mani tremano, violentemente.

“Credevo...”

“Lo so.”

Non c'è bisogno che finisca. So cosa vuole dire. So tutto quello che avrebbe voluto dirmi e che non mi ha mai detto, che non voglio mi dica mai più.   
Lui è stato il mio passato ed è il mio presente. Ma non posso, per quel minimo di riguardo verso me stesso, farlo parlare così che diventi anche il mio futuro. La brama che mi lega a quel corpo è una brama malata e perversa che non ha ragion d'essere. È mio fratello, non è una puttana incrociata per strada. Eppure continuo a volerlo, disperatamente, esattamente come allora.

“Sei... più alto...”

Sì, Sirius, sono più alto. Ma la sua non suona come un'affermazione da vecchia comare da “ _Oh, mio Dio, signora mia, come è cresciuto questo bambino!!!_ ”, quanto piuttosto come uno stupore effettivo da “ _il mio fratellino è più alto di me_ *”.

“Sirius, lo conosci?” è la voce di Dumbledore che irrompe nella nostra discussione. Qualcuno potrebbe trovarla _strampalata_ come discussione... è evidente che non ha mai sentito quelle degli anni di Hogwarts!   
È mio fratello. So cosa gli passa per la testa, prima ancora che lo capisca lui. Sapevo cosa avrebbe fatto una volta lasciata Hogwarts così come lui sapeva cosa avrei fatto io.

“Sì. Garantisco io per lui.”   
“Sirius, sei...”   
“Assolutamente certo, Dumbledore. E, in ogni caso, gli devo la vita.”   
“In questo caso, benvenuto tra noi.”

Dovrei ringraziare? No, perché prima di andarsene il vecchio ha aspettato un momento più del necessario, come se si aspettasse qualcosa.   
Il ringhio basso di Lupin mi riscuote dalle mie considerazioni riportandomi a questo presente incerto. Nimphadora se ne è andata, decidendo di controllare pazzi un po' più importanti, come Lucius Malfoy, e dare manforte a Dumbledore e Harry nel sostenere l'innocenza di Sirius.   
Sirius che sembra aver deciso che la mia figura sia la cosa più interessante di tutta la stanza.   
Ma si può essere più deficienti?   
Sì, probabilmente sì.   
La voce di Lupin gracchia alle mie orecchie quando tenta di chiedere spiegazioni a Sirius, ma mio fratello deve aver deciso che giocare col fuoco non sia poi così pericoloso, perché rabbonisce il licantropo con un paio di parole vuote come “ _fidati di me_ ” e, dopo avermi afferrato per un braccio, smaterializza entrambi a Grimmauld Place. Dopotutto i sistemi di sicurezza erano già abbondantemente saltati con la fuga del Dark Lord. Io e lui al confronto siamo dei primini.

“Potevi evitare di scappare a gambe levate mentre Dumbledore e il tuo figlioccio stanno tentando di far decadere i tuoi capi d'accusa.” gli sbrodolo addosso appena entrati a Grimmauld Place, ma lui non mi ascolta né mi lascia finire. Si volta verso di me, intrappolandomi nel suo abbraccio stritolante, il volto affondato nella stoffa che copre il mio collo. E il mio corpo vibra, il mio cuore pompa più forte, la mia mente tenta in tutti i modi di rimanere invano lucida.   
Le sue mani si arpionano ai miei vestiti, stringendomi forte.   
“Sirius...?”   
“ZITTO!” ringhia e so che lividi violacei si stanno formando sul mio corpo “STA ZITTO!” e io mi devo mordere le labbra per non singhiozzare come un ragazzino chiedendogli perdono come mai ho fatto in tutta la mia vita, devo piantare le unghie nei miei palmi fino a trovare il sangue, per impedirmi di ricambiare l'abbraccio. Lo sento, il suo risentimento, il suo odio, il suo dolore, scorrermi sottopelle, incolpandomi di essere parte del macigno che lo schiaccia.   
Dovevo dirglielo che ero vivo.   
Dovevo dirglielo che ero passato dalla sua parte.   
Dovevo dirglielo che ero davvero unicamente suo.

“Non farlo mai più.”

Singhiozza.   
Sirius singhiozza.   
Non... non è possibile.

“Non provare a lasciarmi un'altra volta!”

Ora è un ruggito, feroce, mentre le sue mani agguantano il cappuccio che ancora mi copre parzialmente il volto, tirandolo giù con forza e scostando il suo viso dal mio collo per inchiodarmi con quegli occhi d'argento. Mi sento tremare dentro e so che, per un istante, l'incantesimo che copre le mie deformità è traballato. I suoi occhi, fissi nei miei, lo notano immediatamente.

“Perché hai un incantesimo mutaforma addosso?” cerco di divincolarmi ma non ci riesco.   
“Non sono più cazzi tuoi.” gli sputo in faccia, sperando che allenti la presa o temo che il mio cuore esploderà.   
“Saranno sempre cazzi miei!” mi ringhia a pochi millimetri dalle labbra, prima di catturarle tra le sue.   
Cazzo!   
Cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo!

Non devo!   
Non devo lasciarmi andare in questo modo!   
Non devo rispondere così disperatamente al suo bacio affamato.   
Non devo agganciarmi alle sue spalle come se fosse la mia sola ancora di salvezza.   
Non devo assecondare il suo incedere traballante fino al divano.   
Non devo lasciarmi cadere, come lui vuole, né accoglierlo tra le mie braccia, come sto facendo.

Mi ero ripromesso di non farlo divenire il mio futuro, ma non posso che assecondarlo, che volerlo disperatamente per me.   
Smaterializzo entrambi nella mia stanza. L'incantesimo respingi-polvere lanciato più di quindici anni fa ancora regge, evitandoci la nuvola tossica nel momento in cui atterriamo, con un tonfo, sul mio letto. Meglio qui, anche in caso di nube tossica, che in salone, dove tutti potrebbero scoprirci. Non credo che mio fratello sarebbe così ansioso di far sapere, specialmente al suo figlioccio, che scopa col fratellino.   
Inverto le posizioni e lui inizia febbrilmente a slacciare tutti i bottoni della mia tunica, mentre io mi approprio del suo collo e le mie mani scivolano oltre la sua veste.

Mi blocca d'un tratto, scostandomi da lui con forza.   
È sempre stato e sempre sarà più forte fisicamente. Nonostante Azkaban, nonostante ora io sia il più alto.   
I suoi occhi indugiano sul mio braccio ferito.   
Me ne ero dimenticato.   
Mi lascia seduto sulle sue gambe, mentre il suo busto si alza delle coltri e, con tocchi lievi e misurati, finisce di spogliarmi della veste, impedendomi di fare alcunché; poi recupera la sua bacchetta da Dio solo da dove e me la punta sul braccio offeso.   
“ _Detergeo vulnera._ ” scandisce bene, controllando poi personalmente che sia effettivamente pulita, poi muove la bacchetta zigzagando su tutto il taglio e la ferita viene coperta da quella che sembra una pozione cicatrizzante, perlomeno dall'odore “ _Ferula._ ” mormora infine, e tutto il braccio viene dolcemente avvolto in bende di lino.

L'ultima volta che si è preso cura di una mia ferita, non era ancora entrato ad Hogwarts e io mi ero sbucciato un ginocchio. Nostra madre strillò come un'ossessa per tre giorni per quella semplice sbucciatura.

“Ora fai cadere quell'incantesimo.” è un ordine.   
Incurvo le labbra in quello che deve sembrare un sorriso tirato, anche se nelle intenzioni doveva essere un ghigno saputo “Non ne ho alcuna intenzione.” gli rispondo riuscendo a non far tremar la voce.   
“Regulus, non costringermi ad affatturarti.”   
Sentire il mio nome sulle sue labbra, con quella nota stridula di apprensione, mi fa quasi aprire un sorriso sincero sulle labbra “Non è detto che tu riesca a prendermi.” gli faccio notare.   
La mano che non regge la bacchetta si posa sulla mia schiena nuda, calda e grande, proprio come me la ricordavo. La bacchetta va a puntare il mio sterno.   
“Preso.” mi dice con un sorriso largo, come se il nostro fosse un gioco di bimbi “Fa' cadere quell'incantesimo.”   
Non si darà per vinto... non riuscirò mai a farlo desistere dall'idea... fuggo i suoi occhi e mi mordo il labbro nel momento in cui le menomazioni del mio viso e del mio corpo vengono alla luce.   
Lo sento trattenere il fiato, soffermarsi sul mio volto orrendamente sfigurato da fuoco magico, sulla mano destra, ugualmente deformata, sulle cicatrici profonde che segnano tutto il mio corpo, almeno fin dove le mie mani potessero giungere.

“Come?”   
“Storia noiosa.”

Non sono in grado di guardarlo in volto, non ora che ha visto. Vorrei allontanarmi, ci provo con tutto me stesso, ma lui non me lo permette, continuando a tenermi bloccato in quella posizione che sa così amaramente di abbraccio. “Lasciami” vorrei ordinargli, ma una sua mano si posa esitante sulla mia, la bacchetta nuovamente dimenticata altrove. Le sue dita scivolano delicate sulle mie, nere e raggrinzite come vecchie prugne stantie. Il suo tocco, quasi impalpabile, blocca ogni mio tentativo di ribellione. I miei occhi si fissano sulle nostre mani, quella perfetta di Sirius, nonostante Azkaban, quella completamente rovinata che da più di un decennio fa parte dalla mia collezione.   
Le sue dita scivolano a serrarmi il polso, seguendo la nera cicatrice e quella bianca prodotta dal mio coltello d'argento lucido da Death Eater.   
Lo sento deglutire a forza, mentre continua la sua ispezione, risalendo sul braccio avvolto dalle bende che lui stesso ha evocato, scrutando ogni avvallamento del mio torace, ogni curva del mio seno, ogni macchia sulla mia pelle.   
E le sue dita scivolano sul mio corpo, e io devo chiudere gli occhi per impedire a lacrime idiote di scorrere come una fiumara in piena.   
Sembrano passare ore, nelle quali il mio corpo si fa di cera tra le sue mani, ore mentre mi spoglia di ogni paravento posto a difesa del mio pudore, nudo tra le sue braccia, nudo come non lo sono mai stato.

E con così tanta voglia di piangere da sentire le patetiche lacrime pungere ripetutamente i miei occhi.

Morbidi baci arrivano improvvisi a tracciare le cicatrici sulle mie gambe, soffici e leggeri, come languide carezze.   
Sa.   
Ha capito perfettamente cosa mi fosse successo. Non sono servite noiosissime ore di spiegazioni, ma solo un attento esame delle miei condizioni, e lui ha già tirato le conclusioni. Sicuramente esatte.

Le sue mani scivolano sul mio corpo, indugiando sulle lunghe cicatrici che segnano le mie cosce, sui miei fianchi martoriati, sulle nodosità del mio addome, facendo seguire poi le labbra alle mani, e la lingua alle labbra, lasciando una scia umida a far tremare i miei addominali.   
Sta cancellando, con il suo corpo, le mie ferite, amandole nel solo modo che conosciamo, nel modo come due fratelli non dovrebbero mai amarsi.   
Erano anni che non mi lasciavo andare più in questo modo con qualcuno.   
O meglio, non ero mai stato così completamente in balia di un altro essere umano.   
Gemo sconsolato sotto il suo dolce assalto.   
E lui torna a baciare le mie labbra, mentre la sua mano sfiora la mia erezione svettante, stringendola poi con maggior entusiasmo quando i miei fianchi si alzano involontariamente per andargli incontro.   
Ansimo nella sua gola e il mio mondo inizia a vorticare: se sia la mancanza d'ossigeno dovuta al bacio, se sia il piacere che sale a ondate a ritmo con le sue spinte, se sia il fatto di averlo nuovamente tra le mie braccia, stretto a me, non so dirlo. Il bacio si fa meno profondo, fino a divenire un mero, appagante, sfiorarsi di labbra. Poi le sue si spostano, posandosi sulla parte sana del mio volto e la mia voce si sprigiona, libera, in un a solo di piacere.

Sento la sua erezione pulsare, sulla mia coscia, mentre il mio orgasmo solitario sale prorompente, accecandomi per un istante che sembra durare in eterno.

E ancora non riesco a guardarlo in volto, rimanendo vigliaccamente ad occhi chiusi, tentando di non pensare e di assaporare unicamente il calore del suo corpo premuto contro il mio, i suoi baci soffici, così strani da pensare associati alla sua persona, che cancellano ogni stilla di sudore dal mio volto.

“Guardami.” ordina, ma io scuoto la testa stringendo i denti.   
“Guardami...” supplica, accarezzando il mio volto col suo naso, in piccoli tocchi concentrici.

I suoi occhi di grigio ghiaccio sono ad attendermi, ardenti e caldi come ogniqualvolta si posavano sui miei. Vi leggo la preoccupazione e il dolore, ma anche un orgoglio che prima non c'era mai stato.

“Sei splendido, Reg.” mi dice, e nella sua voce vorrei disperatamente trovare una nota sarcastica, qualcosa che me lo faccia nuovamente odiare, che mi permetta di sfuggirgli, di ricominciare con la mia vita, di non dover continuare a rimanere legato alla persona che amo di più al mondo. Ma non c'è nulla di tutto ciò.   
Abbasso lo sguardo sconfitto da me stesso, mentre la mia mano si alza, per andarsi a posizionare sul suo cuore, per sentirlo battere all'impazzata, per avvertire il pulsare ritmico sotto la sua pelle nuda. La mia mano, nera, spicca come uno schiaffo su quella pelle bianca... e io vorrei poter ritrovare me stesso, vorrei poter recuperare quella freddezza che credevo di esser riuscito a ritrovare dopo l'incontro con i miei peccati, ma la sola vicinanza di mio fratello mi fa sentire come un bambino.   
“E so che se riuscissi a sorridermi, il mio cuore salterebbe un battito, proprio come è sempre stato.” alzo lo sguardo su di lui e vedo le sue labbra curve in un sorriso sincero, un sorriso che mette a nudo le sue paure, che espone i suoi sentimenti, che mi fa comprendere che sa che non potrò sorridergli ora, che non lo farò oggi, che non riuscirò a farlo domani, che probabilmente ci vorranno anni prima che possa donargli nuovamente quel sorriso che lui tanto vorrebbe.   
Lo sa e non me lo rinfaccia.   
E d'un tratto le mie menomazioni svaniscono in una bolla di sapone e io non riesco a vederle, non riesce nemmeno a pensare di dovermi staccare da lui per colpa loro.

Avvicino il mio viso al suo, andando a ringraziare quelle labbra con le mie.   
Le mie mani si appropriano della sua lunga capigliatura, scendendo poi sulla sua schiena, prima di ribaltare le posizioni fino a trovarmi a cavallo di quel corpo meraviglioso, ancora troppo vestito.   
Lo sto ancora baciando quando le mie mani raggiungono le quattro fibbie che tengono i suoi pantaloni, permettendogli di sentire l'erezione pulsare direttamente nel palmo della sua mano, dura come il marmo.

“Ti voglio, Reg...” mi sussurra in gola, coi pantaloni e la biancheria intima arrotolati alle ginocchia, mentre tenta di scalciarli via. La mia erezione sussulta con forza e sento un'ondata di calore convogliarsi verso il mio bassoventre.   
Abbandono le sue labbra solo per appropriarmi della pelle del suo collo, lasciando un vistoso segno rosso poco sopra la clavicola sinistra, scendere sullo sterno, fermandomi un attimo in più per sentire il suo cuore pulsare direttamente sulla mia bocca, e infine perdermi tra i riccioli bruni del suo pube che odora di peccato.   
I pantaloni sono ormai un ricordo lontano sul pavimento della mia stanza – o forse dovrei dire di quella che era la mia stanza quella che è stata la mia vita e che ora era unicamente il luogo che, ora come allora, accoglie il seme del peggiore dei peccati di sodomia introdotti dal genere umano – e le mie mani esplorano le sue gambe, strappandogli gemiti a malapena trattenuti, che divengono urla quando la mia lingua passa ad assaporare la lunghezza dell'erezione di mio fratello.

Il mio nome, spezzato, esce dalle sue labbra intervallato da suppliche e preghiere, il suo bacino si alza per chiedere di più, venendo incontro alle mie mani, appoggiate sulle sue gambe.   
Io gli prendo la punta in bocca e lo guardo, cercando una conferma in quella supplica.   
Quando la trovo, succhio forte e inserisco piano un dito nella sua apertura.   
E lui grida di piacere.   
E chiede di più.   
Chiede di avere me.   
E io cerco di aggrapparmi a quel poco di lucidità che mi è rimasta per capire che ora è troppo presto, che ha bisogno di un po' più di tempo prima di poter avere me.   
Ma le sue gambe si agganciano ai miei fianchi, mentre ancora sto con sole due dita in lui, stringendomi verso il suo bacino.   
Lo bacio intensamente sulle labbra, e non posso far a meno di accontentarlo, di entrare in lui. E ho così tanta paura di fargli del male che ci vado piano, pianissimo.   
Nonostante le sue proteste, nonostante continui a ripetermi di volere di più, che non è una bambolina di porcellana.

No, non lo è. Se lo fosse non avrei paura di romperla.

Lo torturo finché l'istinto non prevalica la ragione, obbligandomi a spingere forte in lui, toccando ad ogni affondo la sua prostata, scaricando brividi di piacere su tutto il suo corpo.

Viene urlando il mio nome nella mia bocca.   
Ancora qualche spinta e lo seguo anche io, abbandonandomi sul suo corpo più muscoloso del mio che mi accoglie soddisfatto.

Credo di essere svenuto per qualche minuto.   
O forse qualche ora.   
Sì, deve essere qualche ora, perché fuori il sole è già alto e la casa brulica di rumori di una vita senziente ai piani inferiori.   
Sirius è ancora sotto il mio corpo, accoccolato contro la mia spalla che se la dorme della grossa, stringendomi possessivamente un fianco, anche nel sonno.   
Il suo volto è corrucciato e le sopracciglia sono tese, come se stesse pensando a qualcosa di triste e me ne dispiace, sentendomi in colpa per buona parte delle sue pene.

Colpi pesanti alla porta mi fanno sobbalzare.   
“E' pronto in tavola!” Sirius, che già dal primo colpo era saltato su come una molla, tende le orecchie come un segugio, cercando di capire la provenienza del rumore “Rendetevi presentabili!” ringhia Lupin da oltre la porta della mia camera, ma Sir si accoccola tra le mie braccia, e io lo stringo a me.

Non passano che pochi minuti che un secondo bussare, molto più discreto del precedente, irrompe nei nostri pensieri, strappandoci alla schietta beatitudine di averci l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro.   
“Ehm... Sirius, Signor Regulus, Molly mi ha detto di riferirvi che, _chi arriva per ultimo pulisce la cucina..._ ” la voce è incerta e Sirius, al solo sentirla, curva gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso divertito.   
Appena posa gli occhi sulla mia faccia, scoppia a ridere, vedendo la mia espressione frustrata.

“Benvenuto nell'Ordine della Fenice!” mi dice tutto soddisfatto, schioccandomi un bacio a fior di labbra.

Ma a me chi me l'ha fatto fare?!

* * *

* Citazione!!! Da [Second Chance (by Juxian Tang) di cleo](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewstory.php?sid=1733) .


End file.
